Joyful Truth
by lindencovenant
Summary: Indirect sequel to Beckoning Joy. Carolyn needs Daniel's help to find the perfect birthday gift for her mother.


**JOYFUL TRUTH**

**Author's Note- To honor Jane Wyatt's (Emily Williams, Carolyn Muir's mother) birthday, 8-12, this story was written. I don't own the Williams, Daniel, Carolyn, Martha, the kids, or the dog, much less Gull Cottage. Erinna is mine. Thanks, Mary for the idea to do the story and the support. This is an indirect sequel to Beckoning Joy. **

"Is something the matter, my dear?" Daniel Gregg asked, noting the troubled frown on Carolyn Muir's face as he popped into the Master Cabin.

"Hmm? Oh, no." She indicated the letter in her hand. "It's just that my mother's sixtieth birthday is coming up, and in honor of that dad has designed a month long celebration for her."

"They're coming here for a month?" Daniel got as pale as it was possible for a ghost to do. "I do not think Claymore could pull off being even a pale imitation of me for that long, Madam." However, that possibility was infinitely preferable to Carolyn and the children being gone that long.

"Oh, no. And we aren't going to go there for a month either. He has arranged for twenty-nine of her friends to surprise her each day between now and August 11 with some small gift. His gift will be given on the day of her birthday, and he'd like me to come up with the penultimate gift." She shook her head. "Mom doesn't collect anything. She's particular about her perfume, and the kind she likes costs an arm and a leg. I don't have any idea what to get her. The only thing I know of that she wants is for me to marry — Claymore, or perhaps Blair."

Thunder rumbled.

"I second that," Carolyn dryly noted.

Daniel concentrated for a moment, then touched her cheek gently with his now solid hand. "You've said before it is not the gift but the thought that counts."

"I'd like for it to be a good thought. Something that will matter to her," Carolyn sighed.

"If it were you..."he began.

The Lady of Gull Cottage shuddered. "Let's not think about me turning SIXTY."

"You will be lovelier then than now, if such a thing is possible," the Captain smoothly replied. "This is only pretending. What would you want for your children to give you?"

"A grandchild or two would be nice."

"If they had less than a month's notice, I doubt that would be possible," Daniel smiled.

"I simply can't imagine. Right now, I have pretty much everything I want," Carolyn sighed. "You are getting better at being tangible every day, the kids are healthy and doing well, I have a lovely home, my writing is doing good. What more could I want?" She smiled. "I don't suppose your angel friend could show up and suggest something?"

"Erinna comes and goes at her own will. I find that commanding females is quite impossible, whether they are from heaven or earth," the ghost grinned. "But should she choose to appear, I will ask."

Suddenly, he noticed she wore the pearls that he had given her through Claymore when last the Williams had been there. "Is there an occasion, my dear?"

Seeing where his eyes were, she flushed. "Mother always said it was good for pearls to be worn often, it helps keep them 'alive'."

The ghost smiled. "Being near you certainly makes me feel more alive." _That had been the night he nearly told Carolyn he loved her for the first time. _She had nearly said as much herself.

Seeing the pensive expression come over his visage, Carolyn raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking. I have a fondness for the woman who is responsible for you being in this world. I would want to help you in any case, dear lady, but the idea of giving her something special appeals to me as well. Would you permit me to see if I can perhaps find a more definite idea of what would be received with the truest joy?"

Her eyes searched the Captain's face; just to be sure he wasn't up to anything. Then, Carolyn nodded. "Okay. Yes, it would help."

With a nod and smile, Daniel vanished.

"I didn't think you meant right now!" Carolyn said to empty air.

XXX

No cool breeze or other signal warned Brad and Emily Williams that they had an invisible guest as Daniel Gregg joined them. Emily was opening her present for that day, from Martha Grant.

"What a wonderful picture of Jonathan and Candy!" the woman exclaimed. "They look so much like Carolyn. Do you think they look happy, Brad?"

Mr. Williams glanced at the photo. "Everyone looks happy in pictures."

"Exactly, but are they really?" Emily insistently probed.

"How should I know? They seemed happy. Now, sweetheart, you haven't told me what you want for your gift from me for your big day," Brad tried to divert her. He knew what he was giving her, but hoped to throw her off the scent by bugging her until the day itself.

"Oh, Brad. If you must know, what I want is for Carolyn to really marry that Captain of hers. You know, this birthday just brings the day closer when I won't be here for her anymore..."

"Now, sweetheart, you are in good health and I don't want to hear you talking nonsense!" Brad scowled.

"You'll probably be gone first, and then where will she be? That fellow doesn't seem to be getting any closer to making the situation legal," Emily firmly shot back.

Brad snorted. "To be frank, that fellow is hardly what I would want for Carolyn. I'd worry more leaving her and the kids in his hands. Something wasn't quite right about that Captain Gregg fellow." He shook his head.

Thunder began to rumble, then broke off when the ghost recalled that they referred to his benighted, misbegotten, jellyfish of a false nephew. They had a point.

"He seems to make her happy, and every letter from the kids mentions the Captain," Emily mused, frowning. "So, there must be something there, even if we can't see it." She shook her head. "I wish that the Captain was the Captain in that portrait. Now, that was a real man."

"You want to see a real man, do you?" Brad asked, prompting Daniel to make a hasty exit, just to be safe.

XXX

A subtle change in the air alerted Carolyn a split second before Daniel appeared. He glanced at the thick book on her lap. "I think you can put away the Sears 'Wishbook', dear lady. What your mother wants is not to be found in there."

"No, but school clothes can be, and the kids both grew an inch over the summer. I hope whatever it is she wants can be put on a charge card," Carolyn frowned.

With a smile tugging at his lips, Daniel closed the book and floated it across the room, thus commanding Mrs. Muir's undivided attention. "You were planning on letting down the hems of items you bought last year that were intentionally too long, as I recall. I have returned, and have the answer. You were partially right, my dear. She would like for you to marry, but not Claymore. Neither of your parents considers him much of a specimen."

"I really have no desire to marry Blair either," she replied. "And most of the other men I dated are married by now, as far as I know."

Leaning over, he put a finger to her lip, silencing her protests. "However, your mother did wish that you had a real man in your life — the Captain whose portrait hangs in the living room."

Raising her eyebrows, Carolyn reached up and moved his hand. "Well, so Mother has good taste, I had to get it from somewhere. How does that solve anything, Daniel? If..." she hesitated, then plunged ahead, "If things had worked back in April, with Erinna's gift, then, she'd know by now... wouldn't she?"

"And would have already come to the wedding," Daniel affirmed. "But, this does solve the problem."

"How?" Carolyn asked, rising to plant her hands on her hips. "I know you told me Erinna said eventually you might be — solid all the time, but that's not now. And I don't think a one day a year son-in-law will make Mother feel much better."

Though the discouraged expression on her face troubled him, Daniel fixed his face into the visage he donned when lecturing, "I've given the matter due consideration. Now, Candy met the news of my existence with barely an eye-blink. Martha was a bit more disconcerted, but also handled it quite well. Now, I am not advocating broadcasting the news of my continued afterlife to the entire world, but, there is some merit to granting your mother, and I suppose father, with the truth." He cleared his throat. "It would prevent us from having to endure another performance as me by Claymore when they come to visit."

Amazement filled Carolyn's face. "But — "

"Hear me out before you dismiss the idea. You do consider me a — 'real man', don't you?" Daniel asked.

"Of course, you know that!" Carolyn insisted. "All of us do — and you are working on being — being more so, all the time."

He flashed her a grin. "And making progress. Having tasted the delight of humanity, I am determined to achieve it again. Since I have never failed at anything I set my mind to, then at most; we're simply giving your parents an advanced preview of the actual event. I think, for the couple who allowed me the chance to first admit my feelings to you, albeit circumspectly, that is quite fair and right. Again, I ask you to put yourself in your mother's place. Would you prefer the idea of entrusting Candy to a man such as Claymore, flesh and blood, such as it is, or a ghost like myself, especially one who was determined to become all he could possibly be for her sake?"

Clearly, this meant a lot to her Captain, and the idea of being honest with her parents about someone so very precious to her held vast appeal. With a nod, Carolyn agreed. "Yes. I'll invite them here for the day on the eleventh, but I'd still like to get her some small token that's from me. This is a gift really from you, after all."

Pulling his ear, Daniel flew the catalog back to his lady. "My track record on feminine gifts indicates my skills need refinement, so I will leave that to you, my dear."

XXX

Martha, Candy, and Jonathan were somewhat startled by the Captain's sudden choice to tell the Williams about himself, but when they considered it, decided it was a great idea. Seeing Claymore pretend to be Captain Gregg had been rather distasteful to all of them. Besides, as Candy put it, "Grandma and Grandpa Williams are really cool." Daniel took that to mean that they would surely understand the situation. That did not mean he was not somewhat apprehensive about telling them.

"Maybe we could rehearse it?" Carolyn suggested one afternoon while Daniel paced the front room trying to decide how to do it and wishing alternately that the day were there or that it would not arrive. "Jonathan can stand in for Mr. Williams, and I'll be Mrs. Williams," Martha offered.

"Yeah!" the boy agreed.

"Who will I be?" Candy asked.

"You'll be the judge," Martha said, not missing a beat.

"It's a good idea," Carolyn nodded. "Captain, I think you should pop out, then pop in when it's the right point in the scene."

"You make a much lovelier director than Claymore, my dear," he smiled, vanishing a second later.

"Okay, we're ready," Martha said. "My, what a lovely gift!"

"What gift?" Candy frowned, looking around.

"I'm getting into character," was the reply. "My, what a lovely gift."

"Mother, I'm glad you like it, but that's not really the gift," Carolyn said.

"Good, it was a little hard to see," Martha came back with dryly.

"Is your sailor going to come over?" Jonathan asked.

"Seaman, blast it!" Daniel roared, appearing off cue.

"But, Grandpa's not good at remembering that's a landlubber's word, and he'd ask," Jonathan protested. "You blew the scene, Captain."

"Sorry, lad. Shall we try again?"

"Let's just pick up from right before you — came in," Carolyn suggested. She waved. "Shoo."

"Madam, I never shoo," he inclined his head, but disappeared.

"Well, yes and no, Dad," Carolyn addressed Jonathan seriously. "You see, the Captain Gregg you met before isn't the real Captain Gregg."

"Oh?" Martha archly inquired. "Then who is he?"

"He's a friend who was standing in for the real Captain." Carolyn glanced back to the portrait. "That Captain Gregg."

"Neat!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Jonathan," Martha shook her head. "I don't think your grandfather would say neat. Now, my line might be," she paused then continued in a stage whisper, "Brad, I think the sea air has gotten to Carolyn."

"I haven't gone insane!" Carolyn argued. "Daniel Gregg is still here, he's a spirit, but a very alive one — and the kids adore him, Martha likes him, and I love him. He loves us, too. But — we never told you because we thought that it would be hard to understand." She looked back at the picture again. "Daniel."

He appeared. "Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams, your daughter speaks the truth. I do love your grandchildren, Martha, and even that four-legged rug. I'm in love with Carolyn, and am doing all I can to become even more human and be the man she deserves."

"How did you get in here?" Martha imperiously demanded. "What are your intentions toward our only daughter?"

"I was already here, invisibly, and my intentions are to learn to be solid or human, whichever is possible, and marry her, at the earliest possible date."

"Great!" Jonathan said. "Can we call you dad?"

Rolling her eyes, Candy protested, "Jonathan, Grandpa won't ask that." Turning to the Captain, she added, "If you do, can we?"

"I would be honored," he nodded. "I'm not sure that this will go nearly as well with the real thing."

"We don't have to," Carolyn offered, admitting only to herself that she was a bit disappointed.

"Yes, I just have a feeling that this is the right thing to do at the right time," Daniel insisted. "I just wish the right time would hurry up and arrive."

"Not too soon," Martha rose, wagging a finger. "I still have a cake to make and would appreciate good weather on the day I make it. Seven minute icing needs dry conditions."

"I don't control the weather completely, ma'am. Should the Good Lord intend it to rain, it will rain," Daniel grinned.

"Well, keep your cool, and improve the odds."

"What kind of cake?" Jonathan asked.

"Coconut, your grandmother's favorite."

"I can hardly wait!" the boy yelled.

He wasn't the only one.

XXX

August eleventh dawned bright and clear, as per Martha's request. However, it took great will power on Daniel's part not to lose his cool from edginess. In his mind, he'd gone over a hundred different ways the event could work out, and many of them were not positive. To help take his mind off things, as well as get other things done with greater ease, the ladies put him to work helping decorate the "ship" for the celebration. Though Emily lacked her grandchildren's enthusiasm for crepe paper, balloons, etc., Carolyn wanted to make it something of an event, considering all the magnitude of the gift. Daniel's trust could not be wrapped up in fancy packaging, but his house could be adorned.

By the time their car pulled up, everything was in place, from the cake to the children dressed in their Sunday best. The only thing that hadn't been done was Martha had not decided whether to serve the cake before or after the revelation. If she did it before, it was sure to be served. If the announcement caused a fracas, the cake might not get eaten until Ed's next visit.

"Happy Birthday, Mother!" Carolyn exclaimed as the kids echoed with, "Happy Birthday, Grandmother!" and Martha added her good wishes. Scruffy even barked enthusiastically.

"You're all a day early," Emily protested slightly.

"A lady as special as you gets wishes on more than one day," Carolyn kissed her mother's cheek.

"Where's that Gregg fellow?" Brad asked as Carolyn led them to the front room.

"He'll be along later," Martha replied through a somewhat forced grin.

"In fact, he's — bringing the main gift," Carolyn added.

"Now, seeing you and the children is a gift in itself," Emily demurred, taking her seat on the sofa.

"Then, this is just a bonus," Carolyn smiled. She extended a small box wrapped in muted pink paper with three cards attached to it, one from each of the children and from her.

With infuriating slowness, Emily peeled away the paper.

"She always takes until the next birthday to open a gift," Brad hrumphed.

"I like to make good things last," Emily fussed.

Finally, the last of the scotch tape was gone and the gift opened to reveal a sterling silver locket set with three blue topazes, representing Carolyn, Candy, and Jonathan, all of them born in November.

"This is lovely!" Emily gushed.

"That's what you said she'd say, Martha," Jonathan whispered too loudly.

"Sssh."

"Maybe I can add a stone or two — eventually?" Mrs. Williams asked obliquely.

"Where is that Captain fellow?" Brad asked. "I got the idea that he was around most all the time in the kids' letters."

This was a little sooner than Carolyn was ready for, but maybe it was good to get it out of the way. She glanced at Martha; silently asking to be wished luck. Daniel's invisible presence soothed her, palpably as if his hand was actually holding hers in the flesh.

"Mom, Dad, — the thing is, when you met the Captain, that wasn't the Captain..."

"Who the devil was it?" Brad asked. To some extent, he was relieved. That fellow might have been a decent sort, but he'd been kind of strange, like he was trying too hard to be himself.

"That was the Captain's — Claymore is just a friend who was helping us out because — well — Daniel is — not exactly the standard guy," Carolyn explained.

"But he's super cool," Candy added helpfully. "Even Scruffy likes him."

"Then where is he? And what do you mean not standard? He's not — married is he?" Brad frowned.

"Darling," Emily laid a hand on her husband's arm. "Carolyn wouldn't..."

"Oh, no!" Carolyn exclaimed, then taking a deep breath, pointed at the stern, beloved face over the mantle. "That is Daniel Gregg, my Daniel Gregg."

After a second of uneasy silence, Brad again took the floor, bursting out, "But he's been dead for over a hundred years, you said! How your Captain be that Captain?"

"Like this." Daniel appeared as he spoke. With a slight bow, he added, "And a very happy birthday to you, Mrs. Williams. We have not formally met, but I did see you when you and your husband were here before and retook your wedding vows. It was a lovely ceremony."

"Where did you come from?" Emily asked faintly.

"From Schooner Bay, originally. Eighteen twenty-five, to be exact. I'm a disembodied spirit, a ghost, but I do love your daughter and her family." As he said those words, Carolyn moved to stand beside him, taking his hand and thanking the Lord that he was tangible at the moment so she could do so.

"This is — " Brad sputtered.

"It's not ideal," Carolyn rushed to say, then looked up at Daniel. "But, I do love him, and I know that I'm as loved as I've ever been. We all are. Jonathan, Candy, Martha, and Scruffy, too. We all love him. And — "

"And I am working diligently to acquire the use of all my facilities, as I had in life," Daniel added awkwardly. "It is a slow process, yes, but my advancement is steady."

Emily saw the adoration in both their faces, and while this might be the most fantastic thing she'd ever heard, but there was no denying the love. It was all so much to take in, but the older woman knew she had to make some response, and quickly. "How long — "

"I've haunted Gull Cottage since 1869, when an unfortunate accident ended my mortal life, but, Mr. Williams, Mrs. Williams, I have felt more alive for the last few years since the Muirs entered my afterlife than I ever recall feeling before in any state. I've worked on being more — normal — since April when I was granted one day of humanity for a — " he paused to tug nervously on his ear, "birthday gift."

"Who gives something like that for a birthday gift?" Brad asked incredulously. "What am I saying? If there's ghosts — then I guess there'd be someone who could... but who would it be?"

"Well, we think that it was the Lord Himself who would have done the actual granting, since life and death are His province, but an angel delivered the gift," Daniel replied easily.

"Oh. Of course." Brad shook his head and blinked. He could not believe he was having this conversation. "Er — are there a lot of you?"

"I have only met a few members of my spectral fraternity, and there was Seaman Applegate," Daniel answered. "But I don't expect him to be back anytime soon. There are probably more out there, but we haven't socialized."

"But if they're anything like him, they'd be welcome," Martha firmly added. "Since getting to know the Captain, I've wished that Ed Peavey was more like him."

Falling back on the familiar, Brad gruffly demanded, "What are your intentions? How do you plan on supporting my daughter and grandchildren?"

Hiding a smile, Daniel was prepared with a response. "If the day comes that I can be as other men, the majority of the time in any case, to marry Carolyn. As to financial support, I will admit that it's a bridge we can not cross ahead of that time. I have not been a legal citizen since my demise, and I fear that there is little call for sea captains these days."

"But — Daniel is a wonderful writer," Carolyn rushed in, "and he built this house, so maybe architecture would be an option."

Daniel blinked, he'd never even thought of that idea.

Martha watched the Williams as they each silently turned over this strange turn of events. Her eyes moved to look over the family. Mrs. Muir still clung to the Captain's hand. The kids looked anxious. The housekeeper assessed the chances of Ed getting to gripe that coconut cake was not cherry pie. With each second that passed, the sinking feeling got closer to that possibility being true.

Finally, Emily asked tentatively, "You really are a — spirit?"

"Yes, Madam," Daniel nodded. Turning to Carolyn, he asked politely, "Dear lady — ?" Carolyn let go then, allowing him to pop out, then in again.

With that accomplished, Emily gulped and then, taking a deep breath, asked further, "Do you really love her?"

"I love them all," Daniel repeated, "but I am IN love with Carolyn. And I will do so and take care of her in every way I am able, in any state I am in, for as long as time allows."

Pursing her lips, Emily nodded. "Brad, we can't ask for anything more for her, really. Captain, if you love her and she loves you, then, perhaps it's not quite time to welcome you to the family officially, but — thank you. I know Carolyn is in good hands." She colored. "So to speak." With her foot, she nudged Mr. Williams.

"Er — yes. But — you'd better be good to her," Brad warned. He snorted. "I'm glad you aren't that other fellow, the strange one."

"No more so than I," Daniel intoned.

"I think it's time for cake," Martha announced, thanking Someone that this had gone fairly well.

XXX

Although Carolyn made it clear they were welcome to stay the night before driving back to Philadelphia in the morning, Brad wanted to treat Emily to a night at the Inn and a romantic dinner, for two. They did promise to see the Muirs and Daniel again prior to leaving.

After putting Emily in the car, Brad walked back up to Gull Cottage for a word with Carolyn and Daniel on the porch.

"First off, well, I'm glad to meet you, for real this time, Captain," he gruffly allowed. "But — if you aren't good to them — I don't care if you are dead — you'll be — be deader."

"Naturally," Daniel agreed.

"And you two really trumped my giving Emily a Swiss vacation tomorrow," Brad ruefully chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it," Carolyn smiled, leaning against Daniel as she did so.

Noticing that, Brad glared at the Captain. "I expect you to marry her the moment you're — whatever it is you're going to be."

"The very moment. You have my word," Daniel promised.

The couple watched them drive away, then Carolyn said she was going to help Martha in the kitchen.

"I'll be along in a moment to help defrock the living room," the ghost said. "First... I think there is something I need to attend to."

Knowing by now not to ask more, Carolyn nodded then stepped back inside. Daniel watched her go in, then looked out to the front again.

Sure enough, a familiar, jean-clad angel was perched impudently on one of the stone lions.

"I think you should name them Aslan and Leo," Erinna mused.

"I'll take that under advisement," Daniel chuckled. "Is there something I can do for you, Erinna?"

Hopping down, she skipped up to the porch. "Now, what could anyone do for an angel?" Her eyes danced. "I just wanted to give you a progress report, Ace."

"Oh?" he prompted.

"Yep. You done good today, and you aren't quite ready to marry anyone or add birthstones to any necklaces, but — you are way closer." The angel was practically dancing in glee.

"You seem more excited than I, dear girl," Daniel fondly stated.

"Well, you're my first special project, and it's going great. So, yeah." She grimaced and looked up. "Yeah, yeah. But it's hard to remember what slang is used now as opposed to later." Her gaze returned to him. "Anyway — IF you get it together, then well, there may be more ghosts out there who get to try it, and they'll need a teacher. Who better than you?"

Daniel looked startled. "I?"

"Yeah, I mean, you'd be the first ghost to ever — ever — de-ghostify. But if it happens, then don't worry. Only people who are — nice — get to be ghosts. The stories about angry, scary, evil specters wrecking havoc, " she made a pfft sound, "not real at all, except in Hollywood."

"That is good to know. Is there anything else I should know?" Daniel asked.

"Just — " the girl smiled, then, stood on her tiptoes. Somehow, she reached his cheek that was over a foot above her head, "this." And kissed him there. "You are really — one more wrong slang word won't hurt — awesome."

A second later, the angel was gone.

Daniel Gregg had been given a lot to think about today. The future held possible careers he'd never imagined before, and he liked the ideas, to his surprise.

And he was "awesome."

Well, Carolyn deserved no less.


End file.
